Pregúntale a papá
by Rebecca-chan123
Summary: Pero Gohan no sabía nada sobre sexo. Jamás se había atrevido a preguntarle su padre (además que el murió antes de que el llegara a la edad donde uno más tiene curiosidad respecto al tema) y el señor Piccolo era impensable ¿Si quiera el sabría del tema?


**Gohan**

Gohan no había tenido ninguna experiencia en el ámbito romántico. Él fue un niño tranquilo que le gustaba estudiar, pero por cosas del destino tuvo que entrenar arduamente y pelear en batallas que decidían el destino del mundo. Pero eso ya era pasado, el mundo se encontraba en paz. Ahora estaba en la universidad. Hace un tiempo que estaba saliendo con Videl, su compañera. Ella era una mujer maravillosa. Con carácter, valiente, empática, dulce, entre otras cualidades.

Con las citas fue fácil, él le había preguntado a su madre. El creía que con Videl si funcionaría ir a entrenar o tener un pequeño enfrentamiento a modo de salida. Efectivamente. Videl lo acompañaba en el entrenamiento. Después comían algo rico preparado por Milk y se sentaban a hablar horas y horas sobre diversos temas. Desde su niñez hasta la teoría de la relatividad.

Los besos fue otro tema que no sabía cómo abordar. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar. Videl llegaba y lo besaba. Ella le fue enseñando con su boca experta. El después le puso de su cosecha. Un roce en el rostro por aquí, unos besos en el cuello por allá. Esas manos traviesas que se acercaban peligrosamente al busto. Pero ella no se quedaba atrás. Ella también aprovechaba la oportunidad de tocar a su tonificado novio. Definiendo con sus dedos cada músculo que poseía el hijo de Goku. Pasaba el tiempo y las cosas se calentaban más y más, ya no solo se rozaban arriba de la ropa si no exploraban sus cuerpos por debajo de esta. Pero llegó un punto que ya no fueron suficientes solo esas caricias. Necesitaban más.

Pero Gohan no sabía nada sobre sexo. Jamás se había atrevido a preguntarle su padre (además que el murió antes de que el llegara a la edad donde uno más tiene curiosidad respecto al tema) y el señor Piccolo era impensable ¿Si quiera el sabría del tema? Gohan se imaginaba que no, él era un namekiano no tendría por qué saberlo. Pero ahora es diferente, su padre estaba vivo y en casa.

Un día Gohan se armó de valor, fue hasta el campo donde su padre trabajaba con las verduras. Allí lo encontró bajo un árbol descansando. Bien sería su oportunidad. En una mano llevaba comida. El sabía que su padre jamás le pondría atención con el estómago vacío.

-Papá-

-Gohan-lo saludó alegremente con la mano-dime ¿Trajiste comida? Me muero de hambre-dijo sobándose el estómago. Gohan suspiró. Su padre no había cambiado nada.

-Sí, toma-le dijo entregando los potes con comida que su madre le había entregado. El Saiyayin no espero y se engulló la comida sin más. Gohan esperaba pacientemente a que este terminara de almorzar.

-¿fqjquieres?-preguntó su padre con la boca llena. Él estaba muy nervioso para poder comer algo. Simplemente negó con la cabeza- que rico estaba todo. Tu madre sí que cocina bien-dijo terminando y ordenando todo los platos-

-Papá-lo llamo-quiero hablarte de algo-

-¿Si que pasó, hijo?-

-bueno…yo…-no le salían las palabras de la boca ¿Sería una buena idea hablarlo con él? ¿Pero es que con quien más? No podía ser con su madre, seria más vergonzoso aun. Pero ¿El sabia sobre estos temas? Gohan sabía que su padre podía ser bastante inocente. Pero vamos, había tenido dos hijos algo de experiencia podía pasarle a su primogénito- Sabes que tengo novia ¿Si?-empezó

-Claro Kidel ¿no?-

-Videl- corrió Gohan y suspiró-y sabes que ya tengo 20 años ¿no?-

-Gohan ¿A que van esas preguntas?-pregunto un muy confundido saiyayin.

-yo quiero saber-tragó duro-quiero saber algún consejo…sobre…sexo-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Sobre qué?-no había escuchado a que se refería su hijo.

-Sexo-grito nervioso. Después de darse cuenta de ello se tapó la boca con las manos. Había gritado sin querer.

-ahhhh, entiendo-dijo Goku. Se puso muy pensativo ¿Qué le podía decir? No era un tema que ocupara su cabeza todo el día. Tampoco es que fue un erudito- ¿Qué quieres saber?-necesitaba ahondar un poco en el tema-¿No sabes cómo se hace? Pues tu sabes que las mujeres son diferentes a nosotros ¿no?-se acordó de la conversación que había tenido con Bulma años atrás.

-Papá, eso ya lo sé-dijo rojo como tomate-lo que quiero saber es como no lastimarla o que precaución debo tomar cuando una mujer es virgen o como colocar un condón-

-bueno, primero piensa que es entrenamiento-dijo muy serio Goku-tienes que minimizar tu Ki al máximo, porque ellas no saben pelear como tú o yo-Gohan se sorprendió de la explicación de su padre. No estaba todo perdido, tenía esperanzas de que Goku lo iba ayudar- y lo otro, pues yo nunca he ocupado eso que le llamas condón hijo. Además la primera vez tu madre hizo todo el trabajo, ella...-

-AHHHHHHH-grito Gohan- no quiero saberlo-estaba todo perdido otra vez ¿Tendría que hablar con su madre? Que se lo tragara la tierra. Suspiró.

-Lo que simplemente tienes que hacer es dejarte llevar y quererla mucho. Les gusta que las acaricies- Sabia que para Gohan ese tema era importante. Como la n o tuvo a nadie que le enseñara. Goku aprendió todo de Milk y sabía que para ella no había sido tarea sencilla.

-Padre-lo miro-muchas gracias-le dedicó una sonrisa. Es cierto solo tenía que amarla y entregarse en cuerpo y alma hacia Videl. Ellos ya aprenderían en el camino.

-De nada hijo-se puso de pie y se estiró un poco-¿Qué te parece un poco de entrenamiento?-le sonrió.

-Claro-se pusieron a entrenar toda la tarde.

**Trunks**

El sabía que lo amaba. Sabía que desde que tenía 8 años de edad su corazón tomaba un vuelco al verlo sonreír. Cuando se tocaban por accidente, él se inundaba de una inmensa alegría. Pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Goten, por ello lo mantuvo oculto durante más de 7 años. Hasta que sus sentimientos salieron a la luz y para su sorpresa Goten le correspondió sus sentimientos.

Decirles a su familia fue lo más extraño y duro que ha tenido que manejar en su vida, más duro que haber peleado con Majin Buu. Su padre puso un grito en el cielo. Él no podía estar con el "mini kakarotto" no podían ser familia y todas esas burradas. Trunks solo lo miraba desafiante, no iba a dejarlo. No por algo estúpido como la disputa que tenía Vegeta contra Goku. Bulma le dio un porrazo a su marido y con eso solucionó el problema. Les dio su bendición e hizo que Vegeta también se las diera. Por su parte Milk lloraba porque no iba a tener más nietos. Por lo que Goten lo más natural del mundo, le respondió que existía la adopción y que si tendría. Trunks se sonrojó. Entonces Goten se proyectaba con él. Eso lo llenó de un gozo inmenso. Goku simplemente sonrió para el amar es amar.

A los 18 años las hormonas estaban a flor de piel. Lo único que querían los jóvenes era besarse, tocarse, rozarse, hacer el amor. No tenían mucha idea de cómo se practicaba el sexo entre dos hombres, por ello Trunks se dio a la tarea de investigar respecto al tema. Tenía un compañero de clases que era gay y el presumía haber tenido mucho sexo. Claro que le respondió, le había quedado claro del cómo se hacía pero ¿Dónde se compraban lubricantes y condones?

Un día entró a una habitación y allí estaba el dichoso frasco de lubricante. ¿De dónde había salido? Lo tomó en la mano y cuando giró para salir de esta se encontró con su padre que lo miraba con los ojos como plato. Primero el rostro de Trunks, después la pequeña botella que se encontraba en su mano y viceversa.

-Papá ¿Es tuyo?-preguntó

-N...no...No-intentó sonar seguro. Se cruzó de brazos.

-O entiendo entonces la botaré a la basura-caminó hacia a un papelero, pero cuando estaba a punto de botar el frasco…

-Está bien, es mío-dijo un muy avergonzado Vegeta.

-Papá ¿Dónde lo compraste?-la respuesta le había caído desde el cielo.

-Arrgghh…maldito Trunks, pásamelo-dijo ignorando su pregunta.

-Papá necesito saber…-insistió Trunks.

-¿Para qué quieres saber, tú…?-pero calló de pronto. No quería saber la verdad que es lo que haría con el hijo de Kakarotto -Hay una tienda en el distrito sur de la ciudad-dijo rendido.

-Gracias papi-le dijo devolviéndole el frasco en las manos- Otra cosa ¿Sabes cómo se ponen los condones?-

-Trunks, no tientes a tu suerte-dijo gruñendo por lo bajo-esas cosas las hablas con tu madre- se dio media vuelta y se fue enojado y avergonzado del lugar. No le iba a hablar de sexo a su hijo, no. Esas tareas eran de los tutores que cuidaban a los cachorros saiyayin. Un príncipe no podía hablar vulgaridades. Se dirigió al cuarte que compartía con su mujer, allí se encontraba Bulma. Tan hermosa y radiante como siempre.

-El mocoso encontró el frasco-le dijo.

-¿Qué?-ella se sonrojó-¿Qué hiciste?-

-Tendrás que explicarle sobre sexo a tu hijo-dijo despreocupado, yendo a la cama.

-¿HEE? ¿Y por qué yo? Esa es tu tarea como padre-se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

-No, un príncipe como yo no puedo educar a mis hijos sobre esos temas tan vulgares-

-¿Temas vulgares he? Pues bien, entonces ya no haremos más esas VULGARIDADES-dijo triunfante.

-Tú-la apunto con el dedo-terrícola infame. Está bien hablaré con el mocoso- Bulma sonrió. Nadie podría ganarle en una discusión y menos su marido.

Llegó esa infame conversación. Vegeta fue explícito, sin tacto y muy severo respecto al tema. Trunks estaba avergonzado de tener estas conversaciones con su padre. Pero todo sea por su Goten. Después de ello aprendió todo lo que necesitaba saber pero lo más importante.

-Solo debes amarlo y ya, no hay ninguna ciencia- Ese era el mejor consejo que le había dado su padre. Solo se trata de amor sincero entre dos personas.

**Goten**

Goten nunca le preguntó nada a su hermano ni a su padre. El tenía a Trunks. Era el quien le respondía toda las dudas. Era el quien le enseñaba las cosas. Por ejemplo el aprendió a besar porque Trunks le enseñó a mover los labios a utilizar la lengua. Él le enseñó cómo debía acariciar el miembro del pelilila, como a besarlo en distintas partes placenteras. Y el mismo fue como le enseño sobre el sexo. Al principio tenía sus dudas, pero Trunks logró disiparlas todas con amor y paciencia. No eran expertos pero el sabía que lo hacía era con amor.

Gohan se extrañó que su hermano nunca le preguntara sobre temas sexuales. Para el miembro más inocente de su familia era Goten. Siempre sonriendo, siempre ayudando a todo el mundo.

-Goten-le habló un día que fue de visita con su familia.

-¿Si hermano?

-Oye, tu ¿No tienes novia?-preguntó intrigado

-No, no tengo. Yo estoy con Trunks-dijo de lo más natural

-¿Qué?-lo miro sorprendido

-¿Qué mis papás no te lo dijeron?-lo miró extrañado. Pensó que su madre o padre se lo habían mencionado en alguna oportunidad.

-No, no-dijo-¿Enserio son novios?-

-sí, claro-

-¿Quieres que te de algún consejo? Los primeros noviazgos son los más importantes yo con Videl…-

-No gracias hermano, Trunks me enseña todo-dijo con una bellísima sonrisa. Gohan enrojeció ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Trunks le enseñaba TODO a su inocente hermano? ¿Incluido…arg...eso? No quiso preguntar más, hay cosas que es mejor no saber

-Que bien-dijo y se devolvió a donde estaba su mujer.

**EXTRA GOKU**

Estaban a días de su boda. Goku había ido a visitar al maestro Roshi y le dio sobre su compromiso con Milk. El anciano se emocionó por su pupilo.

-Que bien que hayas dado ese gran paso, muchacho-le dijo dándole unos golpes amistosos en la espalda.

-si aunque no lo entiendo mucho-dijo rascándose la nuca.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes?-

-Sí, ósea el matrimonio es que me uniré a ella ¿no? Pero ¿Por qué debemos hacer esta ceremonia? ¿Por qué no simplemente somos amigos y ya? Como lo soy de Krillin o usted-

-Ay muchacho hay varias cosas que debes saber antes- Él nunca se había casado, pero sabía lo que significaba. Así que con paciencia le fue explicado punto por punto que era el matrimonio, que era una pareja, que significaba esa unión- lo último que debes saber esta en estos casete-le paso unos vhs-puedes quedarte y repasarlos. Yo saldré ahora, así que te dejo solo-soltó una sonrisa pervertida, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-oh, qué bien gracias-le dijo Goku muy entusiasmado. Cuando el maestro Roshi salió del cuarto y se fue a hacer sus diligencias. Goku se puso en el comedor, prendió el aparto y reprodujo la cinta.

-"¿Por qué esas dos personas unen sus bocas? ¿Por qué se están sacando la ropa? ¿Por qué se están tocando? Ay, son como los pechos de Bulma ¿Milk también tiene, no? Y porque le está tocando…y porque le está metiendo…"-eso eran los pensamientos del guerrero. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero un leve calor se le alojó en el rostro ¿Eso tenía que hacer con su esposa?

Terminó de ver todas las cintas y entendió el procedimiento. El maestro Roshi dijo que tenía que hacerlo en la noche de bodas. Ósea solo cuando es de noche ¿No? Cuando terminó volvió donde se encontraba Milk y Ox Satán.

Al momento de la boda, descubrió que no era todo tan malo. Había comida, amigos, música y lo más importante Milk. Se veía realmente hermosa. No era como Bulma, no le producía el mismo sentimiento. Él se puso realmente nervioso cuando Milk le tomó del brazo y apoyó su cabeza en él.

Habían llegado a la casa nueva, ya era de noche. Tenía que hacer lo de los videos ¿no? Él se encontraba en la cama, esperando a Milk que estaba en el baño. Ella salió envuelta en vapores aromáticos. Llevaba puesto un camisón rosado, que le llegaba más arriba del muslo. Se encontraba sonrojada. Goku al verla se puso de pie, delante de ella y como vio en los videos juntó los labios con los de ella. Milk se sorprendió, ella pensó que su Goku no iba a saber qué hacer, pero sí que sabía. Ese beso, fue espectacular.

Esa noche, fueron aprendiendo juntos. Milk le enseñó lo que debía hacer, él le enseñó otras cosas que había visto en los videos. Fue una noche dulce, mágica. Conociendo el cuerpo del otro. Y desde ese día, Goku aprendió que era estar casado. Tener una esposa, familia y lo más importante. Amor.

Fin.


End file.
